Thomas adventure story part 3 Garfield and Ben 10
by KrspaceT
Summary: A two part story, First Thomas helps old Garfield find Mt. Lasanga humorasly, then teams up with Ben and Gwen before there world is destroyed. Guest starring Waspinator, Galbatorx, Grievous, Megatron. Reviews are requested
1. Ben 10 lasanga Revised

In the world of Garfield strip

Thomas was worried. He and the cat Garfield, where trying to get to the mystical Mt. Lasagna where it emitted Lasagna from its mozzarella and tomato sauce core. However a massive army of droids led by General Grievous blocked their path.

" So how do we get to the mountain safely"? Thomas inquired to Garfield.

" Simple, we just cut a hole and we fall past them".

" Oh yeah, the comic theory" Thomas said using his lightsabre to cut a large hole in the ground causing them to bypass the army, and they entered the mountains core at the same time.

" Beautiful lasagna" Garfield said leaping into the pools of lasagna as Thomas sealed the keyhole, a mystical statue of Garfield kicking Odie.

" See yah Garfield" Thomas said.

" Don't be a stranger" Garfield muttered immersed in lasagna.

Later…

"Thomas, Sentinel sense a rather large force is about to attack the land of Aliens." Rhinox said as Thomas entered the Greenia command center, also known as the Barracks.

" Okay, this could be difficult." Thomas said teleporting off again.

(Past Ben and Gwen, no alien force, yet)

Thomas then landed in the world's Lake Superior, and saw Ben, Grandpa Max and Gwen being attacked by Kevin 11. He had trapped Ben in a Diamondhead crystal spurt. " Surrender Kevin" Grandpa Max said while holding a Null Void projector.

" Oh yeah" Kevin said, suddenly opening a dark chasm portal, trapping Grandpa Max in the dark realm.

" Grandpa" Gwen and Ben screamed in unison.

" Don't worry Gwen, your be joining him, but Ben has to be, well cut up for the omnitrix." Kevin said turning his Diamondhead arm sword like. Then Thomas used Strike raid and freed Ben, leaping into the situation as well.

" So Ben, is it hero time" Thomas asked.

" Oh, well if it isn't Thomas, well old Vilgax and Company will give me riches for your head." Kevin said". Then Ben activated the omnitrix, wanting to go Fourarms but turning instead into Benmummy.

" Stupid watch" Ben said.

" A new alien, well more DNA for me" Kevin said charging after summoning a Kurt Zisa heartless. Thomas began to battle the massive heartless with Gwen while Ben fought Kevin. Kevin stabbed Ben with his Diamondhead arm, but Benmummy just bended around that and grabbed him by the Stinkfly wings and Wildmutt arms and flung him into the air. Thomas then threw Ben his lightsabre and used it to slash Kevin, ending the contest. At the same time, Thomas had killed of Kurt Zisa with a Brisignr spell.

" You may have beaten me, but Vilgax is about to destroy this puny planet." Kevin said before exploding into a dark puff of smoke.

" Ben, looks like we must find the Keyhole" Thomas said as Ben timed out.

" Ah man, stupid watch turned off." Ben said frustrated.

" Allow me" Thomas said taking a look at it, and then activated master control.

" Cool, I got it full power baby" Ben said happily.

" Hey dorky, we still got to stop Vilgax at the keyhole, wherever that is." Gwen said.

" To the place where Ben found the omnitrix" Thomas said teleporting them off. They then landed in Yellowstone, near a rather small crater. Nearby stood Vilgax, leading a force of Devastator and Magnum Loaders.

"Tennyson, Thomas, prepare to by destroyed." He threatened sending his army towards them.

" Going Stinkfly" Ben said turning into the bug alien. Ben used the sharp pointed tail of Stinkfly to dismember several magnum loaders.

" Gwen, you might want this" Thomas said giving Gwen a poke ball; temporary. She used it and called out Altaria, whom she flew on and began finishing off the forces before her save Vilgax with her magic and Altaria with her dragon breath.

" Lets take him" Ben said going into his favorite form Fourarms.

" Die" Vilgax said firing a dark firaga from his hand, which Thomas and Ben narrowly dodged.

" Thrysa Vyrda" Thomas chanted, blasting Vilgax with concentrated air into the grasp of Fourarms, who flung him into the air. Vilgax then came downwards towards the ground like a dark meteor.

" Thrysa skoil" Thomas chanted, shielding himself and Ben with a shield of air. Vilgax then emitted a dark sonic blast like Benwolf that smacked Ben and Thomas into a nearby tree. Thomas then called out his Cyndaquil. Thomas then charged with Keyblade and Lightsabre in hand, sticking Vilgax who quickly drew out a red lightsabre. Vilgax then swiped at Thomas, who leapt into the air to dodge, and distract. For Ben than charged into Vilgax as Cannonbolt, knocking him several yards away, but Ben then flung him towards himself again as Wildvine. As Vilgax drew closer, Cyndaquil used Flame Wheel and defeated Vilgax in the fiery strike. Ben then reverted to Human.

" Foolish Tennyson, you will still lose this one fight," Vilgax cursed as he burst into dark blue dust.

" Thomas, No it can't be" Gwen screamed as she saw Waspinator.

" Waspinator already bring heartless to heart, Thomas you lose for once." Then a giant dark explosion emitted from the keyhole as the world died, however Ben, Gwen and Thomas escaped.

"No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ben and Gwen cried in unison

" Waspinator, I hear by gift you immortality to death for destroying our first world since the world of Walking with and Mutual of Omaha during the years of Maleficent" Sidious, Galbatorix and Megatron said as Waspinator glowed green with immortality. (Oh, he can still be blown up, that's tradition.

Walking into a little house after two days of labor by the maximals Ben was still in his depression.

" Come on dorks a lot, you should be putting whatever you call that lump in your head to work" Gwen cheered him in a cousiny way.

" But all is lost"

" Ben, Thomas told us if we help stop them, then some will return. Even that cheese head Omi is happy, ish again". Seeing that wasn't working, she slapped him hard.

" Gwen, thanks" Ben said surprisingly perked up.

" Don't mention it"


	2. Garfield quicky note

Attention readers and lovers of Thomas adventure storys

Send me any and all ideas for new content by message from my page

Who should the penguins meet and fight?

Whom should challenge Thomas in pokemon?

What should bother Garfield next?

Where should Lazlo have his next adventure

When should I add a Jurassic park twist

Ideas for new Thomas adventures ( no Harry potter, Dragon ball Z, chowder or such)

Please send ideas and above all Review my stories

For they will hibernate till they get 5 each


	3. The foolish youth

As a thanks to how Omnitrix1 has favorited several of my stories, the first spaced chapter shall be this one. Also I will also have an idea like one in Neo Organization 13

At some point

" Thomas, I said it was an accident" Ben wined as they looked at the smoking remains of Thomas's residence. He and Kiki had been on the same side while training in a practice match against Omi and Jade. Ben and Omi had begun to form a rivaly, with their respective teammates slash crushes also had a smaller one. They didn't wish to get in trouble however Jade had sneekily used the reversing mirror to send a blast of heatblast fire into Thomas's house, and the two had fled somewhere while he and Kiki got all the blame from Thomas, Gwen, the Maximals and James because not only did the house burn down, but Sarah had been injured by the fire and Thomas's Blissey and Chansey had to be on her but she was expected to be OK.

" Sorry, until I find Omi and Jade, I can't blame anyone else but those who were training with fire powers near my house. So just don't do anything rash while I find the other two" Thomas said sighing before teloporting off

" Ben, what should we do, no one belives us; and Omi and Jade could be somewhere out of Thomas's reach because of the backup Warp Generator Thomas has"

Meanwhile in a resort on the main island of Destiny islands

" Your coke my mistress" a butler told Jade as he presented her a Coke in a tropical resort. A wierd idol was beside her. She was in a orange one piece swimsuit and holding a tan reflector and wearing sunglasses with Omi sitting in a nearby pool chair in red and black swim trunks eating a hot dog. The beutiful ocean stood before their respective chairs.

" So this thing keeps Thomas from finding us and warping in" Jade asked

" Yes, it is nice what one finds in Thomas's house"

Back to Greenia

" Kiki, I can only think of one option."

" Yes"

" We need to do something really big"

" I am not bathing Thomas's slaking!!"

" Not that, but bigger"

" His Wailord?"

" No, I mean go and find this sidious and kill him"

" That may be crazy enough; to work!!" Kiki said elated

" We will also use that warp engine that Thomas has" Ben recomended before they snuck over to the gate. However Cheetor was guarding it and spotted them

" Are you guys trying to run away?"

" No, we want to do something big to make up for what inadvertindly was our falt" Ben said nervous

" Hmm, I will pretend I didn't see you. I know what is like to have your leader mad at you, and whatever you are doing will make everyone cast a blind eye to the fire"

" Thanks" Kiki said thankfull as she and Ben snuck out to Corouscant

One planet city later

Ben and Kiki landed in an industrial area of the city. They could hear someone calling someone else. As they got closer, the conversation became clearer

" Our heartless are still fat after eating Talasmania. Megatron is recovering from his wounds substained in battle a while back. I have just hired a new General, and he has revolutionized the Confederacy in its battle. That is my report Dr. Doofensmirtz"

" Thats gota be him!!" Kiki wispered to Ben. He nodded before busting the closed door open. The man inside was old looking, a computer just turning off.

" If it ain't Thomas's little watch mutant and his little girlfriend the monkey Mew" he said darkly. Thomas had given everyone special anti force choke and that kind of thing wristbands after discovering the sith's involvment in the plot.

" Hey" Ben and Kiki said simotaniosly blushing.

" So you came to join me in the dark side"

" No, but we came to destroy you" Kiki said going Mew

" Going Hero" Ben said as he turned into Diamondhead. Sidious drew out his red lightsabre and fired a bolt of force electricity at Kiki, but Ben summoned a wall of diamonds and stopped the blast

" So you are a good team, this should be fun"

Meanwhile

" Kiki; Ben" Gwen called looking for them

" Come out you crooks" James yelled angry

" You know, that isn't going to attract them" Gwen childed at James

" They burnt my girlfriend!!"

" Stop arguing" a voice called. James gasped as he saw Sarah walking towards them, crutchs holding her up. The small baby pokemon Happiny was on her shoulder. One of her burns ached and the baby pokemon used the move refresh to stop the Burn's pain

" Sarah" James said, voice clouded in relief

" I saw what happened; Jade had reflected the fire into the house. She was the one who set it on fire"

" Okay, but where did my dufos cousin and his girl go?" They then noticed Cheetor whistling to himself

" What?"

Back to the fight after an hour of fighting

Sidious had cornered Kiki in a corner. He swiped his sword in an attempt to behead her before she leapt above the blade and kicked Sidious in the head. Stumbling, he tripped over Ben, who had changed to Wildmutt. Ben than changed into Heatblast and flung a fireball into sidious; but then faded into black dust. Then from behind Ben Sidious suddenly appeared and struck Ben with sith lightning. He changed back to normal as the lightning dissipated do to changing back. He then fired again at Ben but Kiki stepped in front of it and took the blast before changing back

" I thought chivarly was the male protecting the female" Sidious chuckled before Kiki and Ben each drew out their own pokemon that Thomas had breed for them. " So you want to try to beat them that way. Those pokemon have the odd property of disrupting standard fights so time to battle my top pokemon. Sidious then sent out his Spiritomb while Kiki sent out a Chimchar and Ben sent out an Elekid.

" Chimchar use Helping hand"

" Elekid use Thunderbolt" Ben yelled as Elekid fired a boosted thunder attack at Spiritomb

" Protect, then Calm mind" Sidious calmly said as Spiritomb blocked the attacks and then began to gain stats

" Fire Punch together" Kiki and Ben said in sync as both of their pokemon summoned fire to their fists and struck Spiritomb. But it barly did anything

" Flamethrower"

" Signal beam" they yelled as the two attacks aimed at Spiritomb

" Protect, then Calm mind" Sidious calmly said again as Spiritomb blocked the attacks and gained even more Stats

" Thunderpunch" They both commanded as they came into Spiritomb with electrified fists

" Now Ominous wind" Sidious finally said as Spiritomb fired an spooky wind that sent both of the pokemon flying back into their respective trainers.

" Now prepare to die" Sidious said resummoning his lightsabres and prepared to kill them before a ship appeared. Flying it was James with Thomas's Gardevoir and Blissey inside. Using Physic it drew them into the ship and as James flew back to Greenia and Blissey used heal bell and soft boiled James finally said

" We know you didn't do it"

Meanwhile

" Let us go" Jade cried out while Thomas's Venasaur held them with vine whip; upside down

" Sorry, but Thomas and I agree; no one gets my cousin in big trouble for big things he didn't do" Gwen said before leaving but then snickered " Except ME!!!"


	4. Tonto is taking over

The hour of Tonto

It is the worst thing in history; Tonto from Omnitrix 1's fan fiction has taken over. Run for the hills now, at least he helps out two people in the end. Kill him afterwards.

Tonto's POV

"Hello, anyone here, hello" Tonto called. He was in a dark room, it was murky and quiet. Finding a light switch he saw he was in a room with a computer with a giant screen. On it was Ben and Kiki.

Ben's POV

"Kiki what are you doing" Ben asked.

"Hanging" she replied. With her monkey tail, as she was in mew form she was hanging from a branch upside down.

"Uh, you're not getting too much blood in your head are you?"

"Nope"

Tonto's POV  
" Cute, but what does this button do" he said pressing a button. It said insert. Then a laser pencil popped in. He drew something; it resembled a mechanical three headed monkey.

Kiki"s POV

"Did it just get dark" Kiki asked. The area had gotten unusually dark. Of course everyone else was out on missions right now. Then some kind of mechanical monkey appeared.

"What is that, going Fourarms" Ben said worried.

Tonto's POV

"Nice try, so I am in control. Let's play with it"

Ben's POV

"Hey, what's with the Omnitrix" Ben said. He turned into Grey Matter. And the master control wasn't working either.

"Ben, you got anything else" Kiki said as it tried to grab her. Then Ben snuck up its arm and pulled a cord. Jumping out as he turned back to normal the robot faded away.

"Weird"

Tonto's POV

"Annoying, but I am in control. Let's fix this boring scenery"

Kiki"s POV

"Ben?"

"Yeah"

"Why is everything black and white?" she asked. It was like they were in some old cartoon. The sound was horrible and they were 2D. Then lava suddenly began erupting at them. With exclamation marks over their heads they started just avoiding it. And the annoying banjo music didn't help.

Tonto's POV

"Ah the old days, but something is missing. Oh I know…"

Ben's POV  
" Ben, do you see that" Kiki said worried. Running at them was an army of giant rats, with wheeled feet, gas masks and cannons on their back. Then Peanut Butter was fired out of the cannons. Hiding behind hardened lava, Ben tried to work his Omnitrix, as Kiki was still transformed.

Tonto's POV

"No, your not going alien, but instead"  
Kiki"s POV

"Ben, did you just turn into me?" Kiki asked. Somehow Ben turned into what she was now.

"Yes, what is going on, your human, or well super human like me" Ben said retaining his voice. Running they ran at the rats

Tonto's POV

"I love being in control, so why not have more fun"

Ben's POV

"What horrible things are those" Ben said as he noticed it changing from old cartoon to Chibi, their heads giant and short bodied. Coming at them was an army of Cheese's.

"I like Chocolate Milk"

"I like Horses"

"Brother Ladies"

"Shut them up" Ben said still as Kiki but then he turned back into himself; well Chibi self. Then the Cheese's began spitting chocolate milk loaded with poison, and then they spurted wings. Then they noticed a castle, but then the Cheese's began to faze, as if they were frozen

Tonto's POV

"Control ALT Delete, Control ALT Delete" canceling out the cheeses. Then he tried to immobilize them another way.

Both of their POV"S

"Uh, how did we get on this boat" Kiki asked confused.

"Kiss the girl, come on kiss the girl" background music sang. Blushing, they slowly said.

"Uh, what should we do?"

"Play along"

"That will be, um"  
" Fun"

"Yes" Ben said kissing.

Tonto's POV  
" Ahh, Love" spasm, spasm blow up!!!!!!!!!

THE END

"Ah that was fun" Ben sighed as they were back near the tree.

"Let's repeat it" Kiki said pushing him into a kiss


	5. The KrspaceT Halloween Special

Welcome to

A KrspaceT Halloween ( Trick or Treating in areas during; Before Warriors Into The Wild, Ed Edd N Eddy's Bo Haw Haw, Wizards of Waverly place at some point, Grim adventures of Billy and Mandy a re written ending of it, the mixed nicktoon world at Seras's beach house and Sector V) Guest stars Namine, Roxas, Xion, Agent 86, Ron Weasly, Jaypaw, Pre warriors Firestar, Scourge, Waspinator, Tonto, Dr. Doofemsmirtz, Perry the Platypus, Owen, Grim, Billy, Jack, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Theressa Russo, Max Russo, Seras Victoria, Stickybeard

In a control room somewhere

"Good Evening my Children" Tonto said grinning tapping his fingers against a book. "Today I have been put in charge of the KrspaceT Halloween special. I have my documents" he said showing a certificate (notice the white out near the nMy Name).

Door knocking and then it opened, Walking in was Namine, followed by Roxas and Xion. Following them was Jaypaw, Agent 86 and Ron Weasly.

"Tonto, you stole my hosting job" Namine growled.

"Get out of the chair jerk" Jaypaw meowed

"OR else" Roxas threatened summoning Oblivion and pointing it

"Maybe, but now giant pit of snakes" he said as a pit filled with snakes opened below them and they fell in screaming.

:" See, I am perfect for Halloween" he said but he hit a wrong button.

"My nMy Name is Doof and you will do as I say WOOP WOOP, My Name is Doof and you will do as I say WOOP WOOP, My Name is Doof and you will do as I say WOOP WOOP, My Name is Doof and you will do as I say WOOP WOOP, My Name is Doof and you will do as I say WOOP WOOP, My Name is Doof and you will do as I say WOOP WOOP,"

"I will do what you say" Tonto said like a robot.

"Good" Dr. Doofemsmirtz said walking in with an evil grin. "Now walk into the pit of snakes"

"Yes" he said walking into the pit of snakes.

"Good, now children I am hosting the show" he said triumphantly. "That button was installed for someone important, but for now he will have to do"

Out of the control struggle of people who aren't in the special

"A fine Pumpkin is it not" Thomas said happily as he used his lighsabre to cut a giant (house sized) Pumpkin into the standard appearance. Cutting a few holes he used the force to pull out the pumpkin seeds and goop and flung them somewhere

Meanwhile

"Waspinator taking over" Waspinator yelled flying in. But then twenty five pounds of pumpkin guts and seeds fell on him and he fell into the snake pit.

Back to the main program

"Brisingr" Thomas said as the giant candle glowed with fire. Walking away Thomas failed to notice Rattrap sneaking into the pumpkin before Silverbolt and Depth Charge took it to the command center where the seven children whose worlds were lost to the darkness ( and one who is just stuck here) were waiting in costume.

" Welcome my subjects to my kingdom" Sarah said trying to sound like a queen. She was dressed up like a queen in a pink dress.

" Really, that isn't fooling anyone" Gwen noted in her lucky girl outfit.

" So, what is this holiday for again" Sarah's boyfriend JMy Names asked dressed up like a knight, metal armor that kind of thing.

" Blah, I say Blah" Omi dressed up like a vampire taunted.

" So what you keep in that head of yours, bats" Ben in his ultra ben outfit joked.

" Back off, blah" Jade in a vampiress outfit defended.

"Really, do you guys want to look like sweethearts" Kiki in her mew form asked, with serious blushes of Omi and Jade. Then Silverbolt walked in carrying the giant vegetable with Depth Charge. Dropping it they left.

" That's one big vegetable, I wish we could have pumpkin pie" Sarah sighed.

" Sure, lets waist perfectly good vegetables on a hunt for candy" JMy Names joked.

" You will be silent, or else you will pay with your soul" a voice sounded. It was Rattrap inside the pumpkin in a way that made his voice sound dangerous.

" Haunted pumpkin!" Sarah yelled in fear as she and JMy Names ran away.

" Got cha" Rattap laughed walking out of the pumpkin.

" Hey" JMy Names said drawing his sword.

Interuption

" Why is it called Halloween, why not Howl ween" Doofemsmirz asked himself.

" We can here you" Namine yelled from in the pit.

" Huh, but didn't that pit get filled with poisonous snakes"

" This is Tonto, it is filled with Gardner Snakes" Agent 86 yelled. " I got a pet, agent ssssssssss"

" Stupid boy, now lets fill it with cobras, oh what do I kill I will just put something Toxic in it" he sighed as Owen walked in, a big and empty bucket of beans in his hand.

" Uh, is this the bathroom" he asked.

" Better" Doofemsmirtz concluded as he turned the area where Owen was into a slide, causing Owen to slide into the pit, followed by a lot of cries of panic

Back to the story ( remind me to fire him)

" Don't kill anyone" Thomas told the two sternly as he walked in.

" Now I have gathered you here to instigate a fun little plan. You see you will be divided into three teams and from there you will go trick or treating across the many worlds, for about 6 hours or so. Collect as much candy as possible and from there I will declare a winner, who will get a big prize.

" Money" Jade asked.

" Cloning tech" Omi said. A weird series of looks were given and he responded " so there will be more Omi's for the worlds.

: That's a good thing?" Ben asked Kiki.

" Also be doing this, I will be able to check worlds out and maybe locate a keyhole or two. Teams are Ben and Kiki, Jade and Omi and finally Sarah, JMy Names and Gwen to make sure they don't attack a were wolf or ghost not realizing it is pretend.

" Do you think we are that bad?" Sarah asked eyebrow raised.

" I will warp when you ask, and no stealing from eachother. And you start now" Thomas said warping them away.

Team Gwen, Location great forest Twoleg Place

" Trick or treat" JMy Names said to a house. They were hitting the town here and looking for candy and keyholes. But then a cat walked over and began to stare at them.

" Don't mind young Rusty over there" the twoleg giving them candy noted. " He spends a lot of time looking out into the woods. Wonder if he is thinking about mice, or maybe he is wondering where his sibling are. We heard that his sister Princess is farther along the street.

"Thank you" Sarah bowed before going on to the next house. Walking along they spotted a small black stray, with a collar imbedded with dog teeth and icy cold eyes.

"Ah, he is so cute" Gwen coed at it, before it scratched her nose. Crying Sarah took her home to Greenia.

Teams Ben and Omi, Location Peach Creek Cul De Sac

" Trick or treat" Ben called from one end of the area with Omi on the other. They got all of the houses in about fifteen minutes. But then a tall boy in a poor looking Viking suit walked over to Omi when his eyes turned all staticly.

" Hello" Jade asked snapping her fingers. But then the boy attacked!

" Be gone Vampire scum. Nigh again shall you bother thigh Lothar, Light Keg Protector of Montezuma" he said lifting a house.

" Oh boy" Jade said scarred as it fell on the two.

" Ed, stop doing that" a boy dressed as a germ yelled.

" Stop that Lothar, do you want to get to Spooky Vill?" a boy dressed as a zombie elvis asked. But then the boy saw Ben and Kiki and his eyes did the sMy Name thing. But this time

Elsewhere

" This is why kids should not watch too much TV" Doofemsmirtz said sipping a soda. " But still how did that boy lift a house like that. I should capture him and take over the entire TRI STATE AREA!!!!!"

Leaving the crazy guy

" Oh Great cyber watch man, hero of Bellwood and his monkey mutant sidekick Pudding" Ed as Lothar began.

" Hey, I'm not his" Kiki began before Ben quickly said " do you want a house on you?"

" I offer offerings to the great heroes to protect you from the jynx of wicths" he said giving them a bag of candy.

" Hey, that's mine" Eddy yelled

" You mean Jimmy's" Edd noted before the two lucky disappeared.

Current Candy Score

Team Ben 110 Candy pieces

Team Omi 55 Candy Pieces

Team Gwen 65 pieces ( Gwen is healed as of her injuries)

Team Gwen, Waverly Place, Waverly Sub Station

" Trick or treat" Sarah called

" Ah, what nice costumes, let me get my candy" Theresa Russo told them. Then a nine year old ( Grounded so not trick or treating or just tricking) boy walked over and said to Gwen.

" Hey, want a date gorgeous"

" Ew, no" Gwen said annoyed.

" Max" Theresa scolded as he walked away before she gave them all candy

Team Omi; Endsville

" Evil Pumpkin" a boy with a pink nose yelled running. Turning they saw a man with a pumpkin head laughing maniaclly with a scythe.

" Take him down" Jade asked.

" Sure" Omi agreed.

" Halloween shall never end, and fright shall rule" the man laughed.

" Wudai Neptune water" and with that water blasted into the man. Standing he swung the scythe at the boy, who had a weird sword to block it.

" Sword of the storm" Omi yelled as a tornado sucked in the man.

" Wudai Neptune Water"

" Star Hanabi" Jade added as fire and water combined and destroyed them man, dropping the sythe. Now a walking skeleton in a robe appeared to them.

" My scythe, thank you mortals for getting it back from de jack. Can I do anything to repay you" he said.

" Sure" Jade asked " Give us 500 pieces of candy"

" Sure, coming your way man" the reaper said as 500 candy pieces filled the two bags.

Team Ben; Mixed Nicktoon world

" Hey Ben, look at that house" Kiki pointed to the house overhead, a wooden house next to the beach.

" Cool, lets check there" Ben noted as they ran to the house. Inside someone familiar was waiting.

Kiki rang the doorbell. And then a familiar face to Ben cMy Name out, hissing showing off her fangs.

" AHHHHHH" Kiki yelled in fright.

" Good one Seras" Ben said not shaken.

" Thanks Ben" she said happily.

" Seras, Don't scare me like that?" Kiki yelled.

" Come on Kiki, let up its Halloween, and I am a vampire." she joked. " You want some candy?"

Candy Score

Team Omi 650 Candy pieces

Team Ben 300 Candy pieces

Team Gwen 250 Candy pieces

" Whoa, how did Omi get so much Candy" Ben asked looking at the monitor Thomas gave them.

" We will need like a ship load of candy to beat them. Those two groups are already back, we only have half an hour." Kiki said defeated.

" Don't give up" Seras told them going into another room. Coming out she got a magazine.

" Heroes Monthly?" Ben asked.

" Yes, it talks about some of the most hip heroes. You know ben, you were in the Sixth best hero in the hero of the year category.

" Cool, who won?" Ben asked.

" Fifth was Harry Potter, Fourth was Anakin Skywalker, Third was me, second was Optimus Prime and First was Thomas" she noted. " but anyway it mentioned a villain by the Name of Stickybeard, a candy pirate with a ship holding literally tons of candy. He is in Sector V.

Team Ben, Sector V, following Stickybeard's ship.

" Really, a ship crushing all of these houses isn't that hard to find" Ben noted.

" Ben we have fifteen minutes to take that ship!" Kiki noted.

" Got cha, you're already in hero mode, so" Ben said going alien.

" XLR8 is what we need" Ben said as XLR8. Jumping on Kiki and Ben ran up the back of the ship. Leaping skyward, the candy pirates noticed them too late.

" Cannonbolt" Ben said going Cannonbolt mid air and sending a group of pirates overboard as he crashed. Going Fourarms he grabbed a bunch of pirates by their heads and sent them flying off the boat. Meanwhile Kiki was in a fight against Stickybeard. Stickybeard sent a sword made of candy down on her, but using her tail she grabbed it and yanked it away before taking it in her hands.

" I'm going to have to wash this thing" she muttered about her tail before she forced Stickybeard off the ship with the last of the pirates. Taking the helm of the ship as himself, Ben sent it to Greenia.

Meanwhile

" And now for that candy, for my candy powered world control inator" he gloated evilly. But before he could a green creature attacked.

" Perry the Platypus" the Dr. said angrily. His nemesis was here and now they dueled, giant wrench against tail of platypus. But the Dr. was getting the upper hand.

" Yield" he yelled. But then Perry used the secret platypus weapon.

" OW" he yelled as Perry jammed his toxic barb into him. Crying he fell into the hole. Now Perry was in control and he freed the others. ( well not the villains or Tonto)

Meanwhile

" We won, oh yeah, oh yeah" Omi and Jade cheered. But then a giant ship fell on the two.

" Avast, we won ya landlubbers" Ben called from the captains wheel.

" They win, and their prize is" Thomas began

The screen went black. But then Namine flew in on a broomstick in a black witches hat, with Roxas behind her on the sMy Name stick.

" Sorry about all of that. Tonto erased the big prize by mistake before this was shown. Blame him. But to all a good fright" she said flying away.


	6. Award ceremony

Tonto; ( Walks in with a suit onto a stage) " Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and Omnitrix. Today is the hero award shows. These were voted by the viewers, so lets see who won ( and a few of my own). ( Note Best OC and non OC Hero were polls and the rest were made up by me. However the winners of the inter dimmensional brawl were actually decided by SacredKeybearer 66 in Balance of Power

Tonto; First we got for best OC class hero, and it looks like we have a six way tie, drum roll......

Tonto; And the winners are, Alex Storm, Ultiatium, Omnitrix ( insert groan) Me ( Happy noise), Thomas and, Mary ( The five come up and recieve little statues of a armored Achilles ( needed the oldest hero of legend I could think of and he adones all the trophies).

Alex; Thank you

Ultimatium; I knew it would happen

Omnitrix; Do I need to say it

Mary; Its good to be honored, after centuries

Thomas; Uh, sure I don't normally pursue trophies, but I guess it works

Tonto; Bring it up back, and now for the next award, best humor foil. And it goes to, Doofemsmirtz? ( I had that so)

Doofemsmirtz; Takes trophey; Thank you, thank you. I didn't need any training, it just comes naturally. Anyone want to shake my hand ( cricket noises)

Tonto; Okay, and now for most original nobody; and in his place because of later reasons is, Owen!

Owen; Thank you, Thank you, oh boy I still have indigestion from something; Gets trophy, barphs up Chris

Tonto; Okay, and now best keyblade newb, Aang

Aang; Thank you, thank you all ( Bows and takes trophy)

Tonto; And now for the winners of the brawl between story realms, Aelita, Jayfeather, Melody and Thomas ( All take trophies), and also Ashley, Jackie, Ashoka de Balance of power and Micheal (also come up for trophy)

Eragon; I still feel that bruise, that Ashley was well trained

Tonto; And the winners of the most viewed Thomas adventure, The penguins

Skipper; Ricco bomb detector ( Rico spits up bomb detector)

Kowalski; Negative, this is a trophy, not a bomb

Skipper; I don't trust him ( all four slide away)

Tonto; Wierd, why did I get stuck with this gig, and now for the best magic user female award, and it is, Wendy the elder good little whitch ( Flies up and gives him a smooch on the cheek takes trophy)

Tonto; Blushing, okay and now for the best male magic user, Jaden?

Jaden; Sweetness, these cards rock, but who can blame me, I'm hot stuff ( takes trophy)

Tonto; Okay, well on to the most insane, hey why did I get it, now Ricco and Mardy are going to hunt me down (Puts Trophy in his backpack)

Tonto; And now for bravest sacrifice, thank you Danny for fetching their ghosts Dinobot and Helen Cutter ( both get award)

Dinobot; I am honored

Helen; Sure

Tonto; And now for best full robot, Waspinator?

Waspinator; Waspinator is happy, now give reward or Waspinator will destroy Wonk Boy ( takes trophy)

TOnto; Sure buzzy, and now for the best romance of pure Krspaceness( gets a paper airplane, gulps down air nervously)

Tonto; Uh, do to a complaint, the winners are Ben and Kiki

Ben; That's cool (blushs nervously, Kiki gets trophies)

Tonto; And of course they had to cut the trophy for us outsiders, I would have won the imported romance stupid budget cuts ( actually I just don't feel like giving him too many), well we have three more awards to give out, and then a new comic! Okay the next award goes out to the best rivals, and they are Ashoka and Sari!

Sari; Thank you ( She and Ashoka Krspace take trophies)

Ben; Thought me and Omi would get that?

Gwen; You two have mellowed out recently and those two are getting hot on rivarly!

Tonto; And now for the best Greenian Kid, its Zak

Zak (stunned)thank you ( takes trophy)

Tonto; Okay, now for the best non OC catergory hero. Sora, Dani, Ben, Gwen, Zak, Seras, Aelita, Firestar, Eragon, Katara, Optimus, Anakin, Obi Wan, Sonic, Meta Knight, Link, Kirby, Samus, Aqua and Ven all get a second place trophy for tying ( All of them go up and get award) but the winner is, hit it mistro

(Rapid Drums,

Tonto; The Winner Is, miss Sari Sumdac

Sari ( tears in eyes) Me!

Tonto; Your the one with the most, so come up and get it ( runs up and takes trophy, bounces down)

And now for a mini comic

Phineas; So how do you take care of Saphira?

Eragon; Simple, I check her for wounds

Ferb ( gives thumbs up)

Eragon; Two make sure she ate, that she just did, and three floss her after she eats ( takes giant floss string and goes inside Saphira, a big yank and

Tonto; Thank you, I have been stuck between her back fangs for about a week

Phineas; What did you eat?

Tonto; Saphira had that pizza place for breakfast a week ago, and I was in it and I had to survive on the pepperoni I keep in my underwear

Eragon; Saphira please ( she swallows him again)

Phineas; But won't wendy kill you now for eating him?

Eragon; Good point, Jaden, Alex!

Jaden; Yes ( Eragon mutters magic and Jaden turns into him and Alex Saphira, the others flee)

Alex; Huh

Wendy; Very Angry YOU ATE TONTO

Alex; Mommy ( scared)


	7. The conflicting future and past

n the distant future twenty years after 10 new keys ( revised)

Ben 10,000 was surveying the ruins that once were the xalion temple and the other places of Greenia square when soldier heartless formed.

"I don't have time for you" he yelled angrily. Then in a green flash he was Echo Echo and sent them all to oblivion with a sonic blast by a few dozen of them. Then turning Jetray he flew back to the make shift headquaters. Flying in he spotted Gwen and landed and turned to normal. She was garbed in a disguise, it was time.

" You If you change the past, we all dissapear" Ben 10,000 said to future Gwen.

" We agreed it had to be done" she said flatley. " We all miss those who fell. Eragon, Sari, Optimus, the maximals except for Rattrap's head, Thomas. And you know as well as I that was only a short list of them. We miss all the other worlds, and we miss Greenia being, well green and full of life

" True it is for the best, but who knows if all the bad will fade, or if the good will stay"

" What, you don't think I wasn't looking forward to becoming a Aunt, or marrying Omi and Jade" she said raising an eyebrow.

Chuckling Ben replied " I will make sure Kiki hears that" he said noting his deeply pregnant wife. Ben, Gwen, Omi, Jade and Kiki as well as Rattraps head were the last heroes alive in any world, not that any others were left. They knew that rewriting the past was the only hope.

In the past

With a miscevous smirk Jade set up a bucket filled with some sort of slime over the door of Kiki's bathroom. Sneaking away with a snicker, Kiki opened the door and a bucket of slime covered her head.

"JADE!"

"How did you know" Jade asked popping her head out. Kiki was in a orange robe and the green slime was dripping off her head.

"Simple Gwen is the only other girl around here, Ben and Omi are off who knows where and Gwen doesn't prank anyone except Ben" she said calmly.

"And I just popped up here" Gwen said walking in with a robe and luthor in her hands.

Meanwhile

"Omi report" Thomas said behind a wall of metal with Bumblebee and Bulkhead on cybertron. Lasers were coming at them as energy slashs and electric zaps flew back.

"I am pinned like a fly under a swater"

"Okay, I hope Ben is having better luck on his mission.

With Ben

( Ben felt his body cover in Diamond. Flash and he was)

"Diamondhead" Ben said as he turned his arm into a crystal sword and struck Xion's keyblade. Then with his other arm he sent a fury of crystals into her, sending her into the Agrabah bazar tent. With a grin he turned back and retrieved the shen gon wu, the Rio Reverso.

"For a keybearer, you stink" Ben told her.

"And what are you, a mutant!"

"Maybe, maybe not" he admitted " but I have a heart, and my own identity" then from out of nowhere a giant fat dog thing dressed british colors dropped in from nowhere.

"Hey, thanks for ruffling that keybearer for me, the less the better I say" he said sounding dumb. As Xion got up

( Ben felt his back harden. Flash and he was)

"Cannonbolt" he said getting ready to fight. " I for one say forget that fight and kick this guys butt"

"Agreed" and with that they attacked Pete.

Back to the girls

Then out of nowhere a giant orange circle formed. Out of it came a tall orange haired woman in blue.

"Whose the scary looking lady" Jade pointed.

"That's rude Jade" Gwen scolded. Then seeing Kiki she muttered something and the slime dissapeared.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" Then she introduced herself.

"I need your help. I am Gwen from about 20 or so years into the future"

"Wait, your me" Gwen said shocked. ( I am ignoring the appearance of Ben 10,000 episode here)

"Yes, and the future I come from is dark. Only I, Ben, Omi, Jade, Kiki and Rattrap are still alive, well his head anyway" she laughed at the last one.

"How did that happen, Thomas, Skipper, Sarah all dead" Kiki said shocked.

"All the other worlds were destroyed except Greenia, but it was turned into a barren wasteland. Heartless are everywhere. Some heroes, like Sari survived in Greenia, but she, Eragon, Optimus, Toph and Blossom perished fighting the last sith."

"How do we stop it, instead of talking about all the horror!" Jade demanded.

"Dr. Hienz Doofemsmirtz was responsible for the doom. He had made a find your remote inator, but carried a seven instead of a one and made a mass doom inator. We must destroy it, or only the seven of us will be alive"

"Seven, you only mentioned six" Kiki said confused.

"Yeah, about that, eh I won' tell you. Don't feel like revealing anything. The laser is in the jungles of Kashyyx, we must go quickly" and with that she opened a portal and the four ran to the homeworld of the wookies.

Later

"Okay, several Wookie tech chips, a wad of Wookie spit and concentrated globblets of Zinc, Berlium, Pizzarium Infonite and Kryptonite. It is ready and I will never lose my remote again" he laughed as he prepared to activate it. Then from a portal jumped Gwen, Kiki, Jade and an older Gwen.

"What, why do you want to destroy my good invention" he said shocked. " Stealth sneak attack" and with that the giant heartless appeared. Then 5 more appeared and they all sent their tounges flying into older Gwen, sending her falling off the cliff they were on into rapids.

"No" Jade said scared.

"Lets do this, for my older self, or alternate whatever" Gwen yelled as energy formed in her hands as did Kiki's mew form and Jade got out a few shen gon wu. They then attacked the heartless.

"Third arm sash" Jade said as the sash came to life and grabbed a horn of a stealth sneak before using the fist of Tebigong to send it into a boulder. As it exploded Kiki grappled with another before using her tambourine to destroy it and jumped on another. But then the heartless called out hundreds more and surrounded them.

"Not good" Gwen said firing energy desperatly at the heartless, as did Kiki with the thorn of thunderbolt and Jade with the eye of dashi. But as they seemed lost, spears flew out of nowhere and destroyed the heartless. Dropping down were an army of ape like creatures.

"WIerd" Gwen muttered as they destroyed the machine, saving the future.

In the better future

"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you man and wife" Thomas said in a suit as Jade and Omi exchanged a wedding kiss as the crowd of heroes broke into cheers. In this future so far

Sora and Kairi have two children the older brother named Sutomu at 18 ( Japanese for storm) who had Sora's limbs and Kairi's facial features and a younger sister Kumo 14 ( Japanese for cloud) who looked like 14 year old Kairi with Sora's hand size

Roxas and Namine fraternal twins, a 17 year old Boy named Ranpu ( Japanese Light) who looked like a younger Roxas with more of Namine's hair and a girl Haku ( Japanese shortened twilight) who was more like Namine but with Roxas's hair in retrospect to Ranpu's looks.

Ashitaka and San have 5 children, a 20 year old daughter Kaoru A basic copy of san with Ashitaka's hair, 18 year old daughter Kyoto with San's hair but looks more like Ashitaka, 16 year old twin boys Edo and Hiro with San's hair and eyes and Ashitaka's form and a 15 year old daughter Miyako who looks almost like San if not for a black scar across her left eye, a remnient of Ashitaka's curse and strengh, but no curse

Right after that wedding, Ben and Kiki had a son, Ken ( Same as in the show)

Tonto and Wendy had a 18 year old daughter named Jen, with Tonto's hair and Wendy's looks ( I consider that lucky) who is engaged to Omnitrix's and Karai's 17 year old son, a black haired boy named Steve, but nicknamed shred. Her three cousins are Braig, son of Xigbar and Thelma age 15, Isa son of Saix and Welma age 14 and Ian son of Zexion and Zelma age 12.

Sari never married, but had a daughter Sally age 8 who resembles her completly

After Luke skywalker rose to govern the jedi council at age 16, he reverted the rules to that of pre russan star wars jedi, allowing but discouraging marriage. After that Thomas married Seras, having a dhampir son named John with brown red hair and red eyes age four

Jaden and Alexis have a daughter, Duela who resembles Alexis with Jaden's hair and personality age 11. She is best friends with the crown Princess of Pharoh Kingdom; Yuna, with her father, Yugi's, hair but longish age 11

Aelita and Jeremy have also married, with a 14 year old daughter Einette, with pink hair and glasses

Ashoka hasn't married, but adopted a orphaned Togruta named Tisa age 6

After a disaster destroyed all the warriors except Jayfeather, he vowed to keep the warrior code alive and by some adventure he won't tell me about he gained inmortality like Eragon, who he lives with as well as Arya and Saphira. Arya has born Eragon a son who they named Garrow, with Arya's looks but totally Eragon's personality age 10

Aang and Katara have also married, with a 13 year old daughter, the waterbender Kya with aang's eyes but with Katara's looks and water bending as well as an 11 year old airbender son Ven, looking like his father except with his mothers skin

Aqua and Ven had a son they named Terra, after their old friend with Aqua's blue hair and Ven's eyes 17

Zak and Wadi had married three months before Jade and Omi, and they are expecting their first child, and Drew's first and only grandchild as Doc passed away the year before. Phineas and Isabella have also been engaged to each other, as are Katie and Dale from the Silver eyed story.

Sarah and James have married and have a son age 14 named Frank after Ben franklin with his father's swelt figure and his mothers red hair and a 12 year old daughter with blond hair named Liberty

Melody has returned to Atlantica and married the merboy from the movie, having a daughter named Cera age 12 after her friend with blond hair and hers and her grandmother Aerial's personaliy

Ash and May married, but have not had any kids

The penguins, at this point of time only a heavily aged Private, cloned themselves a new legion of penguin soldiers, Penguin Beyond

"General" the eye patched one yelled. Skipper's clone, looks like him but has a eye patch

"Rookie" the iron winged one yelled. Private's clone, looks like him but has a wing made of cortosis metal

"Brainiac" the huge headed one yelled. Kowalski's clone, looks like him but has a litterally swollen head

"Smasher" the two tongued one yelled. Rico's clone, looks like Rico in the movie, but has two tongues

Dani and Timmy Turner dated at one point, but broke up on bad turns. Dani later met, dated and married Francis, having a daughter named Eppsa, a dark blue haired girl with a pony tail and green eyes age 7

The Gods Percy Jackson, god of lakes and rivers, and Annabeth Chase, Goddess of Civilization have a daughter, Zoe a blond haired, green eyed goddess of Ships, by time her age is 17, but she can appear any age she choses

Alex Storm at one point, after risking his life to save the soul of the Goddess of Reincarnation, Bianca di Angelo. She granted him the same immortality as Jherself and her friends have, and had two just born twins, Alan and Alleshia

Blossom and Dexter got married, and currently have two children, a 10 year old with super intelligence, eye sight and heat vision named Don with red hair and pink eyes, and a 12 year old daughter with all of her mothers powers and a bit of their intelligence with red hair, glasses and is short for her age named Bell

Bubbles had a brief relationship with Boomer, and from it came a daughter, a 10 year old blond haired blue eyed girl named Bianca

Buttercup also had a 10 year old, black haired, green eyed daughter named Bliss, but like her mother Bliss doesn't exactly describe this tomboy

Juniper has a 11 year old daughter, who by some freak accident got Te Xuan Ze powers with her mothers still having hers named Jess with short black hair and every other line of hair being pink with tann skin

Toph and Socka have a daughter, a blind 10 year old earthbender named Tya.

The 14 year old red short haired teenager named Arlea is the daughter of Larxene and Axel

Eddither, AKA EDSTREME is the son of Ed and May, age 10 resembling his father in every way except for his mothers blond hair in a buzz cut and his mother's teeth

When Alex and Omni messed around with the cloner after Tonto redesigned it, they ended up mixing together 4 different sets of DNA, creating two clones, but aside from Copium existing in their DNA structure, they show no signs of being clones. They were created as babies and shot out of Omnimation by the two by mistake, after names had appeared to them; and found by Artemis and her hunters

The first, is a girl with dark black hair, pale skin and blue eyes, one a icier shade than the other, called Leia, the DNA that makes her up came from Thalia Grace and the person who Kronos possess; Luke Casalatan. She has ADHD, Dyslexia and a fear of heights; and snakes. She has the power of electrical control, and teleporting; hailed from her parents, but her powers were locked by Tonto before they got rocketed to hide her identity. She is said to act like Thalia, and is a hunter; both are age 20 but are in the appearance of 10 year olds thanks to being hunters

The second is also a girl, and most horribly of all, the DNA used on her was that of Artemis and Tonto. Her name is Diana, and like her father is a very gold hearted, if a little goofy, member of the hunters. She has blond hair from her fathers side, but has the fair skin of her mother. She could possibly unlock the powers of the gem gods, like Percy or Thalia, but Tonto locked her powers to hide her identity. But like Leia, her powers could be unlocked by Tonto when he so chooses.

A third clone, a boy, at age 17, was a clone of Roxas and Xion's DNA samples. Sora created him by mistake as a baby when he came upon Tonto's old cloner. He had Roxas's hair style, in Xion's black. He is the heir to the clone world, Rion

Danny and Sam have a son and daughter; the 14 year old Derreck, a black haired, blue eyed male and his younger sister, the 9 year old red headed, purple eyed Jana, both with ghost powers

Kratos has a son, his mother unknown to all but to Kratos, a 19 year old pale skinned boy with red eyes and black hair. His name is Spart, and wields copies of Kratos's many weapons.

Megaman and Roll have a son and daughter, both fratneral brown haired, green eyed cyber beings, Rock, in a light blue male, and Winda, in a bright purple, both appearing to be around 14

And thats all I am telling as of now, but first

A tonto cartoon

Meeting the whitch and gator

Wendy (walks in on review with Harris) What is that

Harris ( Walks over to her) rubs himself against her like a cat while purring

Tonto; Its my new pet, a genetically altered gator named Harris. I added some cat DNA, I forgot to mention that

Omnitrix; Back to normal WEndy, if your good in some deep part of your heart, kill it ( Harris bites down on Omnitrix hand, Omnitrix franticly tries to get out)

WEndy; I like him already ( has bag of crackers)

Tonto; Now I can enjoy my Southern cheese

And another one to go with the addition

Back to the Tonto

Tonto( Worried) Omni, Wendy isn't able to drive me today because she is at that whitch's expo with Karai, and well last time I tried the broom, it beat me up

Omni: Don't worry, I have just the thing ( shows him a Delorian with a funky engine)

TOnto; ( Happily goes in it. As it starts it speeds fast and it dissapears)

Omni; ( Dancing) he is gone YA he is gone YA

(Portal opens and Tonto comes back angry, with a few others with him)

Omni; Huh ( Little boy with reddish brown hair jumps out and punches him)

Omni; Ow, OW, OW, OW my arm ( broken)

Boy; That was mean, trying to send him to some distant time

Omni; Just to the K-T

( Tan girl with pale eyes) Yeah, send him to the end of the Mezoic, how nice

(Black haired elf boy) That is just cruel, who are you uncle Murtagh?

Omni; Uncle Murtagh?

Tan girl; He knows too much now, Einette is the machine ready?

(Pink haired girl with glasses) Yes ( They push him in, get Tonto out and activate it sending him back and forth quick enough to baby afy him)

Baby Omni' WA WA WA

Tonto; John, Garrow, Kya, Einette, can you get rid of him ( they quickly drive off in machine)

TOnto; Ew, he smells


	8. Fates lost

Some have asked, why have the worlds that were destroyed not returned..............

The worlds of Ben 10, Xalion Showdown, Liberty Kids, Meerkat Manor, Jackie Chan Adventures, Secret Saturdays, Phineas and Ferb, God of War, Hellsing, Johnny Test, Code Lyoko, Megaman NT Warrior, Yu Gi Oh GX; and far into the future Harry Potter. The answers, in

The Mystery of the lost worlds

_The bits of the worlds that remain that had died still grant the hero of that power. The galaxy of aliens, forming its own remant world, continue to power Benjamin Tennyson; even now, twenty years into the future. The Shen gon wu, powerful objects, did not scatter, but stayed in the temple, granting power to those idiotic monks, Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay. Despite the world of the cryptids being gone, Kur is still a formidible foe. The magic of the weapons of Kratos still work, even after his world perished. Weapons, strong enough to kill even me, the Titan Lord Kronos_

_But their power, I must make sure the power stays compressed. If history allows their powers to return to their full max, not even the full rath of Megatron, Sidious and Galbatorix themselves could stop some of them; Benjamin, Omi, Seras, Kratos, Zak, Aelita and Jaden. I must stop their power, it will crest long before Sidious's doom, and I mean his first doom, not the one I gave him_

"This place sure is gloomy" Jade blinked, looking over the dark, glowing world they had found. They were at a beach, made of pure gray stone. A gloomy ocean, surrounded by collapsing stone islands, stood out before them, connected by rocks standing over the water's surface

"What is this place" Ben looked around nervously. Around him were himself, Seras, Jade, Omi and Kiki, as well as the red head cousin of his Gwen, a similar but not related red head Sarah and her "friend" James.

"We won't find out just by standing around" Kiki mused, looking over her shoulder, as if expecting something to pop out behind her. "I'd suggest we find this places keyhole, get out and call it a day"

"Well, lets go" Seras smiled as she jumped, flipping before landing on the stone three ways out. Kiki, activating her mew powers, reached a similar point.

"Hey, wait up!"

A bit later

"This, is creepy" Omi commented. They were in a dark and spooky canyon, and lining the sides were random piles of junk. One of these many piles held something familiar...

"What?" Ben said rummaging through a pile. He pulled out a tin, of Summo Slammer cards.

"Hey, aren't those from your world" Jade asked confused.

"They are, but what are they doing here, and what's this junk" he pulled a few random objects out, that seemed to get some of the characters attention.

"This is my locket, the one that fell into Boston harbor, the knight of the Boston tea party, as it became known" Sarah said shocked, holding it to her chest and closing her eyes, the gold glittering

"It's Uncles book of spells" Jade said looking at it. The book was very big.

"And these look like the guns that the human members of Hellsing used" Seras examined them curiously.

"How is this? Random objects from our worlds, all here" Ben was now officially creeped out.

"Wait, you have more of them as you go along, and I can see one of Clay's hats, and I think that's the spear of Guan" Omi picked up the powerful weapon, and the ten gallon hat.

"That looks like George Washington's sword; and some old bayonetes like the red coats used" James also was able to find. He took the sword and resheathed it when he found its sheath.

"A Mr. Smoothie Billboard? Some old Vilgax robot parts, is that a Null Void Projector?" Ben commented, whisting as he added the projector to the cards he had in a stray backpack.

"My Lucky Girl mask! Charmcaster's bag! Ew, is that grandpa's cooking!"

"And I can see a wrecked SWAT vehicle, with the Hellsing logo" Seras could see farther into the shadows, so no one asked how.

"What is this, a universal junkyard?" Kiki asked confused.

"No, I remember Thomas mentioning destroyed worlds can fuse into a world like this, and I think we found it" Seras commented.

"What!" Ben stepped back in shock.

"So, do you think there's a chance we can, maybe find a way to restore them?" Sarah's eyes were glowing.

"I think so, we just have to take out some wierd freak, and open Kingdom hearts, simple" Seras joked, before they heard a loud bang.

"I think, that's the weird freak" Ben was running, readying his omnitrix.

A bit later

Running into a fragment of wrecked beach, filled with more discarded junk, they found a man with pale, short blond hair and skin. He had a dark, Organization like cloak on, and a sycthe in his hands. Turning, they saw he had glowing, intense, golden eyes.

"Well, if this isn't a surprise, if it isn't some of my _favorite _little BRATS!" he barked out of nowhere, before firing something, sith lightning, from his hands. The group jumped out of the way, as Ben, Gwen, Kiki, Omi and Seras prepared to confront him.

"Ha, try, try all you want" he laughed. "You never had, have or will have, the power to best me alone, for I am the King of the Titans, the lord of Time"

"Well, your sure acting like a cucku clock" Ben commented "So lets see how you handle!...."

(Ben felt his body grow a fur covering of orange and black. Two giant claws appeared on him, one on each hand. With a lot more muscles, he became)

"RATH!"

(Kiki was surrounded by a swirling mass of yellow energy. As it covered her, she got a sleevless yellow vest, with a leg warmer. A monkey tail and ears appeared, and her hair changed to a bright yellow. A tambourine appeared in her hand. )

"Mew Morphosis!"

"I got nothing, but Wudai Neptune, ICE!" Omi froze the strange man in a huge block of ice. But then he shrugged, and the ice shards rained from him in a storm of doom.

"I'm sorry, did you do something" he asked, before swinging his syche, and the blade impacted into Seras's keyblade. He managed to force her down, before blasting her with sith lightning. Forcing it off, she panted before falling. Gwen erected a shield of blue energy around her before the syche hit her again.

"Let me tell you something, dude I don't know, your going down!" Ben charged, and smashed into him, but the stranger mearly knocked him away.

"None of you have the power to defeat me" he commented as Ben stumbled backwards. "Just give up, and I won't trap you in a endless paradox of pain!" it was then that the area they were in started to fast forward, more junk began raining down everywhere.

"So, my presence here is giving you a hint of the future, when more pesky worlds are taken out, that's fine" he commented, before attacking. He sliced down, barely held back by Kiki's tambourine, before from out of nowhere, a orange sword with flames at the end crashed down and knocked his sycthe from him. Jade ran and grabbed the sword, before she figured out how to use it. A burst of fire struck the stranger, who staggered backwards.

"Okay, now lets see you handle the awsomeness of Jade, and the sword of fire!"

"Its a fire sword, and it is supposed to be weilded by the creature that spawned that always fun Kur" he spat "It isn't hers, but your not worthy to wield it." he then blocked a swipe from the sword, before he forced Jade off him. He then jumped to avoid a lunge from Ben, and then flicked his arm to toss off a kicking Kiki.

(Ben felt his body streamline, and raptorfy. Flash, and he became)

"XLR8!" and Ben came in for a speed attack. But the strange man spun his sycthe to block kick after kick. It was then he punched Ben, cracking XLR8's helmet. Ben rolled away, before he avoided some water move from Omi.

"WUDAI, NEPTUNE!" and a wave crashed into the stranger. But the stranger froze the waves in time, walked out of the way, and let them crash harmlessly the other way.

"Nice try, cheese boy" the man said, before he send a blast of fire colored energy into Omi, sending him flying, and skipping on the waves like a skipping stone. It was then that robot replicas of a F shaped boy with green haired started to rain down, striking the wierd man. He forced them off, causing them to impact into the dirt like poles.

"Ferbots?" he commented, before another large robot fell out of nowhere.

"I'm Norm"

"Okay, I've had enough with the weird junk falling out of nowhere" Sarah commented

It was then that a set of two blades on chains fell, and were picked up by Ben. Attaching them to his wrists, Ben raced straight at the stranger, and slammed them into his sycthe. The two weapons reacted, and sent the stranger flying into a sea side cliff.

"Urg, you seem to have picked up Kratos's legendary blades of Chaos" he commented before jumping off the rocky cliff side. Sending his blade like a boomerang, it struck into XLR8's new blades, causing Ben to fly far into the air. The stranger then fired sith lightning at Ben, but Kiki jumped up and pulled him down before the lightning struck.

"Thank's Kiki" Ben sighed.

"Hey, break it love birds, or let me do it for you" the stranger charged in, and jumped. But as he got close, a glowing blue blade flew and impacted. Forced back, the stranger stepped back as a heavily muscled, extremely pale white man with red line tatto's, a armored shoulder and a bald head.

"Kratos?" the wierd man stepped back.

"The wierd other worldly demi god, who nearly killed Percy?" Seras asked, panting.

"Yes" he stared straight into the wierd man. "I believe Benjamin here has my old Blades of Chaos, how he got them I don't want to know"

"This is the world where stuff from destroyed worlds ends up" the strange man told them. "And once its gone, and with time accelerated, YOUR WORLDS WILL NEVER RETURN!"

"WHAT!?!" they all said at once as the strange man got surrounded in a giant purple, gold and black sphere.

"Spirits of darkness, here my cry" the shadows all around the world started to darken and solidify into heartless. James and Sarah got out of the shadows as they started to further solidify.

"Destroy this place, and doom all those who have not the close connections of the worlds heroes, to perish in the dark forever. May the worlds here, never return!" It was then he was surrounded by black images of Ben, Omi, James, Seras, Jade, Shaekshere the meerkat, Kratos, a pink haired girl (Aelita), a brown haired boy in red (Jaden), a P headed boy (Phineas), a boy with skunk like hair (Zak), a being in a blue suit (Megaman), and a flame haired boy (Johnny Test). They spun around him, before sinking into the ground

"SAY HELLO, TO NOTHING OF YOUR WORLDS AGAIN!" and he sank his weapon into the ground. The entire world started to fall apart, rocks and junk alike starting to melt away into the darkness.

"We need to retreat" Kratos commented.

"But we can't let him, destroy" Ben started to cry, before his omnitrix activated.

(BEN FLASHED WITH COSMIX POWER)

"ALIEN X!" he said.

"Seconded, stopping motion carried!" and Ben sent white circles flying straight at the man.

"Soul power, reversal!" he cried. From a anomaly that appeared above him, flew six black versions of Ben's circles. They impacted into his, and destroyed it. Ben got knocked out of his new alien, then it was locked, then black letters appeared on the ground.

The Nega Guardians were here

"Okay, now we retreat" Ben cried. All of them, even Kratos had some form of tear in their eye, but Seras's were of blood (Its a vampire thing). They ran as Seras opened a portal, and watched as their hopes of ever getting back to their home worlds, was lost forever.


	9. Streaks of practice

Well, a quick little Ben thing, shortly after the first chapter

"Ah, finally a little piece and quite" Ben smiled as he watched the sun set. He was still sad inside his heart though, his world was gone; and only Gwen was with him. Oh, what he wouldn't have given to stop this from happening...."

And who else was with him? A bunch of weird half robo animal transformer, robot things; some mad cheese head and Thomas, Ben had no idea about this guy. He seemed nice, but could he trust him? The sun sank below the horizon, as he got up and went to find the dorm, thing, he had all to himself. Omi slept in his own temple, Gwen her own dorm, Thomas his own house, and do robots sleep? But as he got back, he spied a familar pale man in metal magic cloths.

"Hex!?" Ben said shocked. The magician turned his way.

"Why, if it isn't the boy with the watch" he commented. "Now, run along. I have buisness to take care of"

"What sort of buisness!"

"Oh, just a all powerful magic artifact collection, the shen gon wu"

"Omi's things? Forget it!" Ben readied his omnitrix.

"Good, this should be amusing" hex brought out his staff.

(Ben felt his body grow larger, as two extra arms grew out. Seeing red, he flashed into)

"FOUR ARMS!" he charged. Spinning his staff, Hex blocked the attack, before forcing ben off.

"Huya!" a blast of magic struck Ben, sending him flying. Leaving a trench in his wake, ben shook it off.

(Ben felt his body streamline and reptalize. Flash and he was)

"XLR8!" he spun before charging straight at Hex. Hex used a spell to slow time, and walked calmly out of the way, as Ben was let out of speed lock, and he crashed straight into a tree. Ben spat a acorn out of his mouth as he pushed himself up, rubbing his head.

"You can't defeat me, child!" Hex laughed. "Brain beats brawn every time"

"Well then, maybe not brawn, but maybe..."

(Ben felt his body turn into a plant. Vines became arms. Flash and he was)

"Wildvine can!" and he tossed some explosive seeds at Hex. Yawning, Hex froze them in time, before sending them back. They exploded, and Ben deactivated, falling to the ground.

"How, are you so powerful?!"

"Do you think Vilgax is the only one of your old friends Sidious recruited? Now, give it up!"

"Never" Ben pushed himself up, shaking, before he collapsed. Then a blast of water struck Hex, as Omi ran to the rescue.

"Metal magic man, be gone, or you shall get the drenched!"

"Even I know that was the wrong slang, now give me the shen gon wu!"

"No way mr magic ze! Go, Thorn of Thunderbolt!" a blast of electricity shot out, and blasted Hex. He forced it off, shaking.

"Monkey Staff!" Omi grew a monkey tail, and flipped over Hex, before.

"FIST OF TEBIGONG!" and Hex was smashed into the ground. Shaking it off, he vanished into a dark portal.

"You only won that because I weakened him" Ben claimed.

"Oh, and you were so in control of that" Omi shook his round head. "You need to know how and when to use raw power, or how to combine your power. For example, monkey staff to get over villian, then giant metal fist"

"Hey, I'm just getting used to the master control again!"

"Well, you better get some practice in, or else your going to get you, and others hurt, barreling in like that" Omi shook his head. "No wonder your world fell, to Waspinator, with Thomas only getting help from heroes like you" Omi walked off, as Ben had anime angry veins on his head.

"I'll show you Omi, I'll train!"

Some time farther along the timeline

"Okay, this is embarrasing in so many ways, I can't count them" Omi sighed. He and Po the kung fu panda were hung upside down over a giant boiling pot of oil, at the bottom watching it all being V. V Argost.

"Ah, I so love the classic torture techniques. Now children, tell me what is the password for the Greenian computer network, or the secret of the dragon scroll"

"I would never tell you, and I won't, so ha!"

"....." Po stared.

"How, amusing. But then, now I can press this button!" Omi and Jade started to slowly fall towards the oil.

"Let them go, Argost!" Ben yelled, with Kiki behind him, Kiki already in her mew form.

"Greetings and Bienvenue, Tennyson and Benjamin. But, goodbye!" he cackled.

"Kiki, get those two out of that, I'll handle Argost!" Ben smirked.

"You sure"

"Hey, help me in the love of Me!" Omi cried.

"Oh brother" Po sighed

"Don't worry, I can handle this creep" Ben looked at Argost.

"Then, lets tussle!" and Argost charged.

(Ben felt his body shrink and inteligence increased)

"Gray Matter" and he avoided his clawed hands, and got on top of Argost's mask. As Argost tried to rip him off, Ben socked him in the nose!

"Get off me, you over grown amphibian!"

"Oh, I will!

(Ben felt his body ignite and grow. Flash and he was!)

"HEATBLAST!" and Argost's mask melted, revealing a inhuman eye. Jumping back, Argost avoided fire balls as he tried to smolder the ones on his cloak. Meanwhile, Kiki had gotten Omi off, and Po fell off, on top of Omi.

"OW!"

"Sorry, oh by the way, I had beans last night!"

"!!!!!!!!" meanwhile Argost was forced to tip toe dance away from the fire balls, before he finally retreated.

"Cough, cough, gag, well Tennyson, I have to admit, your getting better" Omi wheezed in fresh, non bean air.

"But still, not as good as me" Heatblast-Ben and Kiki rolled their eyes. Ben tossed a spark, that landed on his pants.

"AH, I AM ON FIRE, AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY!" Omi yelled as he started to run around in a panic. Ben, Po and Kiki laughed.


	10. Kiddy blast

The Babyinator (And note, you non logged in people can comment on my stories you know)

In Greenia

"Okay, now I know that Thomas and the others aren't here right now, but that doesn't mean you guys can go and have a wild party, again" Seras, a rather attractive pale English female with deep orange hair, blood red eyes and a fan of tight jean clothing, smirked. Ben, Jade, Omi and Kiki hung their heads in shame. Last time they'd been left alone, they had started a wild party, that sort of wrecked most of Greenia.

"You know, to be honest, we had no idea how it got that bad" Ben vouched. Seras rolled her eyes. It was then that she heard the sound of loud buzzing.

"Prepare to tremble, before the awesome wrath of me, JACK SPICER, EVIL BOY GENIUS!" a pale skinned teen with blood red hair and swirly goggles, Omi's arch nemesis, floated down from the sky, with a army of brown hovering robots with red eyes and clawed hands, his Jackbots.

"Jack Spicer, your tin cans do not scare me, maybe Ben, but not me!"

"HEY!"

"HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT THE NAME, OF JACK SPICER, THE DESTROYER OF LITTLE JADE'S PRECIOUS LITTLE HOME WORLD, Jack Bots attack!" his robots flew straight at the group. Jade, really ticked off at Jack Spicer for his comments, punched one of the Jack Bots, that then bounced into the other, then repeat, then repeat until the robots were in a giant collision circus. The others were looking impressed. Jack was pulling at his hair.

"No, No, No, the shady guy I talked to never said that this cheaper metal was so wimsey!" the robots collided into the ground and exploded.

"Um, Jack, you going to do anything worthwhile before we pound you to a pulp?" Ben cracked his knuckles. Jack then reeled his head back and started laughing.

"Oh Jack, are you going to do anything worthwhile, oh YEAH, I'm going to do something worthwhile, with this!" out of nowhere he pulled out a giant laser cannon like thing, that was covered in 7's. It had a lot of baby like things covering it, including the ends of Pacifiers, baby rattle tops and bib like images painted on it. He aimed it, and fired, but it exploded, engulfing everyone in a harsh blue and pink light.

Meanwhile

"NORM, have you seen my newest inator, I missed placed it somewhere" the Doctor was looking all over his cave underlair for one of his inventions.

"NORM! Oh, where is that hunk of junk when you need him! I need to find my experimental De age inator, and fix that lock on the 7 age function".

Back to

The smoke was still thick over the explosion area, as Seras managed to cough her way out of the smoke, appearing in full view. But something was off.

"Why, does my voice seemed different" she seemed confused "and why does my hand look smaller?" she looked down at herself, her feet also looked smaller, having a lot more room in her shoes, and her chest was flatter, but still noticable. She also seemed to have a bit less of her hourglass figure. It was then she looked at herself through a puddle, and gasped. She had shrunk, and looked like how she did, when she was 13!

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed out loud, as Jack Spicer burst out of the cloud, now looking thinner and shorter, with pimply skin. He was a teen too!

"What, did you do to me!" Seras glared a steel melting glare as she summoned a rose themed keyblade. Jack gulped, and while his voice kept cracking (at the commas)...

"Well, I sort of, stole that, from Doofemsmirtz, and didn't, know it, did this, why is my voice, cracking!" he cried and started to fly away. But chucking her keyblade at him, Jack's hoverpack exploded and he crashed down onto the ground. Seras picked him up by the scruff of his coat, and demanded.

"FIX, US, NOW!, wait if I'm like this, then..." the smoke cleared as 4 little toddlers wobbled out, there was the little Ben from the fountain of youth episode, and a little boy with a really big yellow head (Omi), a little girl with black hair that kept falling over her eyes (Jade) and a little girl with blond hair and huge brown eyes who kept moving, as if restless (Kiki).

"Why is everything so small, why is my voice all wrong, and why is Seras less... AHHHHHHH!" Omi cried in a higher voice. Ben and the others saw themselves like this as well as little 4 year olds, and cried out as well.

"Ah, poor little Seras is stuck with the brats, as I escape!" Jack headbutted her and started to run in the opposite direction. Seras stumbled back dazed before she chased after him.

"There are soo many things I want to yell at you, that aren't appropriate for the kids even at their normal ages!" Seras pursued after him. The little kids who used to be our heroes exchanged looks.

"This stinks" Kiki cried jumping up and down. Ben looked ahead.

"I've been stuck like this once, I don't want to again, its time to go hero!" he said in an adorable little kid voice.

"I agree, poopy headed Ben, wait why did I say that, I'm a stinky head, AHHHH!" Omi paniced as he started to act the age they were and fainted.

"Okay, so that leaves you, me and Jade, Kiki, um Jade" Jade had collapsed, asleep. Ben and Kiki exchanged looks.

"Okay, now its hero time!" Ben reached for his Omnitrix, and hit the watch. A bright green light engulfed him. As the light faded, Ben was what looked like a Chibi XLR8, with a larger head, and shorter limbs.

"Okay, not what I was expecting, but good enough!" Ben ran off after Seras and Jack, slower than normal. In fact, Kiki was able to keep up at a nearly identical pace!

Meanwhile

"Take this you jerk!" Seras sent a fireball from her keyblade straight at teen Jack. It struck him in the chest and caused him to slide down on the ground, impacting into a tree. Seras had the blade at his throat, as little XLR8 and Kiki got there.

"Hey, no fair, you outnumber me!" Kiki was looking red in the face.

"And you think it's fair to make me a little kid again, I mean, I'm full of energy, and I'm tired, its weird, I WANNA BE MY AGE AGAIN!" Kiki was throwing a temper tantrum, bouncing up and down. She then started to swing her fists randomly. Ben, now back as a little kid, stepped back nervously as Kiki threw herself at the nearest thing, Jack. There was a anime style dust cloud, before Kiki, calmer, walked out of it. Jack's eyes were all swirly.

"OW OW OW" Jack was now out conscious. Seras huffed and grabbed his arm, before she, followed by Kiki and Ben, began to drag her back to the others.

Back with Omi and Jade

As they approached, they were surprised. Both Jade and Omi were waking up, and at their regular ages.

"Huh, why are you guys older again, its not fair!" Ben complained. Omi shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess sleeping wears it out, it was exactly as I planned it!" Kiki, Ben, Seras and Jade sighed, Omi was back to normal it seemed.

"So, now all we have to do is put little Ben and Kiki to beddy by, and then get someone to deal with Jack there, and we're done, then you can take a nap, Seras. The three still deaged heroes looks at her, and whined.

"BUT WE'RE NOT TIRED! WE DON WANNA GO TO BED!" Omi and Jade laughed at the pouting Ben, Kiki and Seras, while Jack tried to chew his arm off. Seras just kicked him without looking, nailing him critically. Squealing, Jack bent over in pain.

"Okay, Omi you call Thomas to see if Dexter's new prison cube trappers are up and ready yet, we've got pimples overhere!"

"IT'S A SKIN CONDITION!"


	11. Heroes Quest VDG

"Okay, Ben I need action man, show me that Fourarm's smashing, now a bit of XLR8 running!" Tonto was directing Ben, who had a lot of wires stuck to him in a elastic blue form fitting suit as he changed into his various alien forms.

"Oh come on, why can't you do it" Ben complained.

"Because I'm directing this game, Heroes Quest, and I need the younger, non updated watch aliens in order to create my vision, now I need some alien form action man!" he yelled on a megaphone. Grumbling, Ben resumed

Days later

"Okay, show me that thunder Pikachu!" Tonto instructed to the yellow pokemon mouse species with electrical power, who was in the same suit Ben had been.

"Pika?"

"Yes, that too!"

ZAP

"That's the way"

"Pika Pika?"

"Yes, your get your pay"

"Pika!"

Days later

"Okay, Saphira show me those wing's in action!" he said to the large blue female dragon, who glared at him annoyed, as she was also in the same suit.

_"I feel humiliated_"

"Come on you big lumux, this game will make your name famous!"

"_It's already_"

"Yes, but it will make it inside the video gamer universe, maybe your gain a geek following!"

"_Why would I want that?_"

"Because geeks are a powerful group, now show me that fire"

BURN

"Not on me!"

Days later

"Okay, now Athena, for this game, you need to get a bit of evil on, can you manage that" he asked the curly, blond haired lady with a legal look to her and gray eyes.

"I'm being portrayed as evil, why?"

"It's part of the game, now get some evil laughing in"

MUWAHHHAHHHA!

"Not bad, now you just need to get into the evil feel, with some sort of evil minion!" as he finished, she snapped her fingers. A hundred owls flew from the roof, breaking it and stealing his sandwich.

"No, my cheese and turkey, okay they'll work, now can I have my sandwich" a bunch of owl pods fell on his head, smelling of cheese and meat.

"I'm guessing not"

4 Months later

On a TV inside gamestop, a anchor man and woman were talking about the Heroes Quest Game for the PS3, XBOX 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, PC and PSP.

"So, what will attract people to this brand new game, from the new game producer, Tonto INC?" the woman asked. The man chuckled.

"In this game, you have total 3D customization of a unique hero" it showed the idea on the TV, so pretty much you reader's see yourself, but in the best Video Game Graphics you could see.

"What about a plot?"

"In this game, you take control of a mysterious person revived from the dead by Hades, greek lord of the dead" a image of a pale man in black armor, wielding a sword, with black hair and eyes was shown with a sword on a player's (your) shoulder.

"Isn't Hades's generally the greek god whose evil?"

"In this game, Hades is actually a support character to the main character, reviving him to overthrow his brother, Zeus, who has taken control of the four huge floating continents, or Terraspaces as they're called in the game; Pokemontolis, home of the many wild creatures called pokemon (Picture of the character, you, in a forest surrounded by various pokemon, including Pikachu, Ledyba the ladybug pokemon, Aipom the hand monkey pokemon, Chimchar the fire monkey pokemon and Butterfree the butterfly pokemon); Wizanasdia, home of the race of magicians (Picture of the character, you, running through the streets of Diagon Alley with Harry Potter), Alegenesia, home of dragons, elves and other mysterious creatures (Picture of the character, you, riding on Saphira's back with Eragon Shadeslayer, a boy with brown hair and eyes, along with elf ears) and Heroniasteria, a training place of young heroes (Picture of the character being demoed here, you, hanging next to Zak Saturday, a boy with black and white hair in orange, Ben Tennyson and Omi, a yellow skinned boy with a large head and black and red karate cloths) who once kept order, before the greek gods suddenly changed their behavior and took over, ruling over the four terraspace's from Olympus (A large fortress city floating in between the regions was shown)"

"The player starts in the underworld, learning basic game skills from Hades and his wife, the goddess of spring Persephone, and sends him on the mission to stop his brother, and figure out what caused the gods to act differently. Over the course of the game, players are able to obtain party members. Each party member has their own skills, and the player can only have four with them at a time (Video of the player, you the reader, running through a forest followed by Harry Potter, Ben Tennyson, Eragon Shadeslayer and Pikachu, as a army of flying warriors attacked them. The player drew a sword and fought them, as Harry drew his wand and started blasting the warriors with magic spells. Ben hit his omnitrix, as he transformed into Heatblast in a flash of green light, blasting the warriors with fire. Eragon began battering more warriors with his blue sword as Pikachu zapped others)"

"And what's there for weapons for the player, and the leveling system?"

"In game, the player has the ability to pick up hundreds of different swords and other like weapons; Thalia's spear, Zar'oc, Godric Griffindor's sword, and dozens of others. The party members are also able to be upgraded (Image of the player, you, opening a treasure box that let out a green light. A message on screen said, you have unlocked Swampfire, LV 1!)

"And how about the unique boss battles?"

"Each battle has a different feel, the boss battle against Athena involves puzzle solving to open openings for attack, blasting to set blocks are crucial in the boss battle against Hermes, and some battles, like when the player faces Vilgax, requires them to use a certain hero, and there are even some battles, such as the boss battle against Chase Young, require you to face him alone. And a special feature, unlocked during the course of the game called Skipper's training, allows you to reface any boss from before, as long as you fulfill the battles past requirements"

"Does the game have any way of battling decides slashing and attacks of other teammates?"

"Why of course, various side quests are in game, allowing the user to gain upgrades to their stats, such as the hedgehog shoes, Fong jumping gear and forms of magic, such as power orbs, magic and summons (The player, you, is now shown summoning several beings, including Owen of TDI, the red and white dragon psychic pokemon Latias and Saphira)

"How well has the game sold so far?"

"Currently, Tonto INC reports that 25,000,000 cases have been sold out of all the titles, and all the rating sites; IGN, Gamespy, Metacritic, ect, have all given it top ratings, its a hit!"

And it is like this on every world that is currently in the hero group, from Tiptonia to Greenia to Nicktoon mega world to Pokemon Castle to Olympian Manhattan.

"Ah, look at the charts here" Tonto smiled to himself "already, I've made 50 Million on these games, and I only have to give 1 million combined to each of the parties I used in the game, even the olympans are loving the game, and I made most of them evil"

At his friend Omni's house

"Why didn't he put me in this game, wait is that me, working in a virtual restroom as an attendant. I DESPISE YOU TONTO! BUT I CAN'T STOP, GAME TO GOOD, HAVEN'T DONE HOMEWORK IN WEEK!"


	12. The infinitrix

Shortly before the return of Kronos

"The Infinitrix, my ultimate anti Olympus weapon, is nearing completion" Tonto, a blond haired man with a ultamatrix on his arm, was muttering to himself as he was pressing at various portions of a touch screen computer flashing many complicated numbers and images. A glowing old style Omnitrix, his old one, missing its top, was hooked up to the computer.

"Tonto" he turned around to spy an annoying entity in a lab coat, it was Paradox.

"Oh, what's up Dox?" Paradox laughed.

"Not bad there Tonto, but I must warn you, that device is dangerous, you should stop working on it immediately" Tonto started laughing.

"Stop it? Paradox, this weapon is going to be what keeps Zeus from mounting my head on his mantel. I have spent millions, traveled to dangerous new worlds for hidden sources of the three power sources to this new weapon, the forces of Darkness, Twilight and Light, to keep it safe. I risked my skin to get a sample from Kratos's god slayer weapons. I'm not going to stop, not until its finished!" Paradox glared.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you" Paradox vanished as soon as he came. Tonto shook his head in annoyance.

"He may think its a danger, but with his warning, I'll be aware of its dangers, and for that, I'm going to outsmart the Professor, now where was I, oh yes, for the finishing touches!" he pressed a glowing red image on the computer.

"Begin rerouting universal power here, code Green Kudu 21" the computer started to glow, as it hacked into the universal power grid. Across the universe, power was being redirected, as everyone else in the universe lost power, unless they had a backup generator or something. The Omnitrix was now illuminated in a glowing gold plastic like casing.

"Good, now begin the power insertion, code Thud Milk 52" a laser like contraption poked out of the computer and blasted the Omnitrix with a blue laser beam. The broken weapon started to enlarge and grow to the size of a standard car.

"Excellent, begin code Titan Rosario Kane, with a backup use of code Tonto Reversal Apricot!" the enlarger laser blaster retreated away, before three vials of glowing energy, one was black with red edges, the second was a dark red surrounded by a bright blue and the third was a bright gold. The vials were placed into a triangle formation, with their tops forming the triangle. A swirling infinity symbol of the different elements formed in between them. At the same time, the computer gained a new icon, a reversing arrow that said "Infinitrix power source vaporizer, emergencies only!"

"Now that that's been settled, read out energy output" the computer flashed a screen, that showed various moving in stat pie charts.

"Energy output stable at 100% output. Device ready for power flow features" Tonto pressed a button, as a sort of weird fusion device between a roulette machine and a closed vending machine of some kind, his cloning machine rose from below the floor he was working on. It extended a tube into the still enlarged Omnitrix as a long list of names started to display on screen.

"Being code Double Dip DNA transfer process number 0 0 0, urgency Platinum"

Thomas Greenlight, Zak Saturday, Aano Tsukune, Jaden Yuki, Jayfeather, Saphira Brightscales, Jay, Artemis OM, Skipper, Hermes NO, Seras Victoria, Rex, Loki, Mary, Omi, Link, Sonic the Hedgehog, Omnaldo, Pikachu, Alex Storm, Kiki Benjamin, Sari Sumdac, Optimus Prime, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Carter Kane, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, Firestar, Bruce Wayne, Blossom Utonium, Arceus, Samus Aran, Future Predator, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Yoda, Luke Castalatan, Aang, Gru, Hiita the Fire Charmer, Moka Akashiya, Alucard, Elemental Hero Neos, Waldo, Barney, Ben Tennyson, Stitch, Bast, Stardust Dragon, Dialga, Mr. Incredible, Dr. Doofemsmirtz, Darkrai, Ashitaka, Eragon Shadeslayer...

The list went on and on, as the DNA, Powers and strategies of hundreds and thousands of heroes, villians and general nobodies across the universe were downloaded into the Infinitrix, which was starting to glow brightly in a orange hue. After about 15 tense minutes, the download was complete.

"Okay, now begin code Seven Star Nova Shrink" the laser from before came out of the computer and blasted the Infinitrix. The weapon shrunk back down to its original size, as Tonto picked it up gently. Pulling a top to a Omnitrix from his pocket, but instead of green with a black hourglass, this one was orange with a green infinity symbol. Placing it on, the entire universe was shaken by a huge shockwave. Tonto smiled.

"Well, now I need to give this guy a month to cool down, and then its time to show Zeus, ha ha ha!" Tonto laughed as he placed the Infinitrix in a small safe, that he simply pushed under a desk and then left.

Meanwhile

"YES, YES, WE NOW HAVE ENOUGH CHAOS ENERGY TO FREE ME!" a deep voice rang from a dark pit in a dark castle, to a dark shadowed minion bowing before it. It was then that the Infinitrix shock wave flew through, shaking the minion and causing the entity in the pit to howl in absolute anger.

"NO, some of my chaos has vanished my lord! What is this strange wave of energy?"

"I DO NOT KNOW, BUT NOW, WE MUST GET MORE CHAOS IF I'M TO BE FREED, NOW WE MAY NEED TO TAKE OUT PLAN Z" The minion bowed.

"I, Johnny Hurricane, will begin Plan Z immediately"


	13. The apple's basic plot

In a dark alley

Dr. Doofemsmirtz was in the dark, shadowy allies of a filthy city. Looking around nervously, he continued to tip toe, but ended up crashing into a series of trash cans. Loud rattles ensured...

"Honestly, can't you be quite, you incompetent oath!" a voice growled. Jumping back in shock, Doofemsmirtz found himself being stared harshly at by a old looking man, with oddly greenish yellow skin. He looked like a mad scientist, plus 20 years, give or take a few nut job points.

"Dr. Animo"

"Dr. Doofemsmeertz!" the accented doctor incorectly stated.

"It's, Doofemsmirtz!"

"Dookenmantz?"

"DOOFEMSMIRTZ!"

"Dubemenkammen?" the pointy doctor shook his head in annoyance.

"Oh, just end it, you know I'm not here to discuss my name, what I need are those Snow White Apples" Animo looked at his fellow mad scientist oddly.

"You do realize how cliche that is, can't you be a little more original" the Dr. looked flustered.

"What, I'm having Evil Doctor's block, and if you do, I will give you the chip" Animo stared at him for a second, before nodding.

Some time later in the wonderful world of Greenia

A happy sounding hum filled the kitchen of the girls dorm in Greenia, as Seras was quickly grabbing various ingredients for pie; pie crusts, sugar, a bowl of fresh red apples, so on and so on...

"Oh come on, just let me go alien! If I was Ditto, this would be done already" Ben whined. Seras shook her head, Gwen had, mentioned, that Ben had the skills in the kitchen of a rather dumb sewer rat, so Seras had taken it upon herself to show him a thing or two.

"Ben, you can't use your powers for everything. You need to learn how to make due without them" with that note, Seras started to karate chop the apples in a rapid motion, dicing them in seconds. Ben just glared.

"Hey, but your a vampire, enhanced speed and strength counts as a power!" Seras chuckled lightly.

"Yes, but I can't turn my powers off, or for that matter truly live a normal life, you can. Now, if I were you, I'd remove that note from your back" Ben's eyes went wide as he reached for his back, and pulled off a large note, that read "DOFUS".

"Urg, when I get my hands on Gwen..." he was interrupted when a huge brown dragon heartless appeared out of nowhere in the middle of Greenia and yelled. Seras shook her head in annoyance.

"A dustflyer, really! I was just getting in the cooking zone!" she growled, letting out a rather inhumane sound before charging out the door, and towards the beast. Ben rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"Yeah, anything but cooking, its HERO TIME!" Ben slapped down on his watch.

(Ben felt his body get covered in scales. His jaw grew stronger and more lethal. A glowing angler thing grew on his head. Flash and he was)

"RIPJAW! Stupid watch!" Ben shook his head in annoyance as he jumped out the window to help Seras. But as he jumped out, the Dr. appeared in the room via dark portal. He smiled evilly.

"Yes, everything is going according to plan" he had in his hand a woven basket, this one filled with nearly identical apples, only differed by a more purple tinted seed core. Switching the apples, he quickly fled.

5 minutes later

"Urg, that thing really has a nasty tail swipe" Ben complained, now human again and rubbing his shoulder. Seras smiled kindly.

"Those things are hard, you know. Your omnitrix acting up is kind of worrying, but I'm sure that..." she stopped mid sentence as she sniffed the area, before hissing. Ben stepped backwards nervously.

"Seras..." she turned to him.

"I smell something dark, with a hint of annoying and a tinge of motor oil. That smell, it's Doofemsmirtz!" Ben gasped.

"What, why would he be here, and not leaving a bomb or something?" Seras eyed the apples in the tray, before grabbing one, and taking a breath sniff of them. Shaking her head, she tossed it back into the basket.

"Those apples, there poisoned!" Ben looked shocked for a minute, before he started laughing, as did Seras.

"Really, that guy is just pathetic, only a real idiot would fall for that old trick!" it was then that Omi wandered by.

"Hello honored friends, I am quite famished" he said, holding his stomach as if in pain "Mind if I have on these most succulent apples" he reached for one.

"DON'T!" Ben and Seras yelled before Omi took a bite.

"Mmmm, delicious..." he fell to the ground, flat on his face, his large head keeping his nose from smashing into the ground. Ben and Seras held their heads with two of their fingers in a rather annoyed air.

"Okay, I'll get Jade to kiss him, you can go and kick the crud out of Doofemsmirtz" Ben brought up. Seras smiled wickedly.

"I rather like that" she crackled her knuckles eagerly.

Okay, short chapter, but an amusing example of how overused plots and basic ideas fail. I mean, just look at some of the stories on Fanfiction, some ideas are just really overused. Example, the Organization being gay (I must ask where that idea even came from), a set of Omnitrix's falling into other worlds, Percabeth smutt, Percy Jackson getting a sister, Twilight X overing with everything, then some, with mary sue charges, and in the book sections, the characters reading the novels of the series. Let Doofemsmirtz's appending fate be an example of why not to get too cliche in plot, poor Doofemsmirtz, I don't envy him when Seras catches him...


End file.
